1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook device in a power driven tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a power driven tool, a hook member is provided on the tool body for engagement with an object such as a waist belt of an operator.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 48-83481 discloses a power driven tool which includes a hook member integrally formed with the body of the power driven tool and also discloses a hook member mounted on the body by screws.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59-78087 discloses a power driven tool which includes a hook member held between a gear cover and an inner cover of the tool body in such a manner that the hook member can be selectively mounted on either of right and left side of the body.
However, in case of the former power driven tool, the hook member cannot be conveniently used since its position cannot be varied.
In case of the latter power driven tool, the hook member can be positioned at either side of the body. However, since the hook member is held between the gear cover and the inner cover, the mounting operation of the hook member must be performed at the same time with assembling parts of the tool body including the gear cover and the inner cover, and the removing operation of the hook member must accompany a disassembling operation of the parts of the body. Therefore, the mounting and removing operations of the hook member are very troublesome. Additionally, the hook member cannot be held in a stable manner because of possible loosening of holding force between the gear cover and the inner cover.